


Das Erbe der Thatchers

by Frasers_soulmate



Series: Meg und Ben [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Fraud, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Minor Character Death
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: An ihrem elften Hochzeitstag, als die Frasers zur Feier des Tages erst in die Oper und dann romantisch Essen gehen wollen, bekommt Meg einen Anruf, der ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben aus der Bahn wirft.Sie hatte nie ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihrer Mutter, aber was sie nach deren Tod entdeckt, verändert ihre bisherigen Ansichten doch ein wenig.Sie trifft nicht nur ihre Familie wieder, sondern auch ihre Jugendliebe, was Ben gar nicht gefällt.Trotzdem steht er ihr bei.Ist ihre Liebe stark genug?
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Margaret Thatcher
Series: Meg und Ben [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/979446
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eine neue Geschichte aus der Meg/Ben Serie.  
> Ich poste sie kapitelweise, da ich, wie einige Leser wissen werden, handschriftlich schreibe und dann abtippe.  
> Da ich das aber gar nicht gern tue und die Geschichte etwas länger ist, schreibe ich immer ein Kapitel nach dem anderen.  
> Wenn sie euch gefällt, lasst es mich wissen und wenn ich es nicht wieder vergesse (LOL) gibt es anschließend auch wieder eine englische Übersetzung.  
> Natürlich dürfen meine englischsprachigen Leser wieder mit Übersetzer lesen. Wenn ihr mögt.  
> Nun, viel Spaß und lasst mir ruhig ein Review da.  
> TYK

Meg stand vor dem Badezimmerspiegel und kontrollierte noch mal ihr Make-up. Dann legte sie sich die schmale Kette mit dem Ahornblatt um den Hals, die Ben ihr einst geschenkt hatte.  
Sie prüfte den Sitz ihrer Frisur und ihres Kleides. Perfekt.  
Das Kleid ging ihr bis kurz über die Knie, war rot mit schwarzen Applikationen und passte zu ihren Augen. Es war schulterfrei. Dazu gehörte noch ein schwarzes, filigran gehäkeltes Schultertuch. Und ihre Abendhandtasche.  
Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen hatten Ben und sie einen kinderfreien Abend und wollten in die Oper gehen. Anschließend zum Essen in ein schickes Restaurant, in dem Ben schon vor Wochen einen Tisch bestellt hatte. Es war ihr Hochzeitstag.

Die Kinder, der neunjährige Robert, genannt Pünktchen und die siebenjährige Caroline übernachteten bei den Vecchios. Meg freute sich auf den Abend.  
sie steckte ihren silbernen Ohrringe an und ging aus dem Zimmer. "Ben?", rief sie, als sie den Flur betrat.  
"Eine Minute! ", kam die Antwort aus dem Schlafzimmer. Sie lächelte. Normalerweise war ihr Mann immer schneller fertig als sie. Dann kam er aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
Er trug einen dunklen Anzug mit Fliege und ein weißes Hemd. Sein dunkles Haar, das bereits an den Schläfen graue Spuren zeigte, war ordentlich gekämmt. Er grinste sie mit seinem schiefen Lächeln an.  
"Du bist wunderschön, Margaret", sagte er. "Danke. Du siehst auch gut aus", erwiderte sie und küsste leicht seine Wange.  
"Rot steht dir", meinte Ben. Ja, das wusste sie. Das hatte er ihr schon vor Jahren gesagt, als sie ihre Dienstuniform trug.  
"Komm, lass uns gehen", sagte sie, "das Taxi wird gleich hier sein. Hast du deine Medizin genommen?"  
Seit einer schweren Rückenoperation vor etwa zehn Jahren, bei dem ihm eine Kugel, Rays Kugel, aus dem Rücken entfernt worden war, nachdem er sie zwei Jahre an seiner Wirbelsäule getragen hatte, musste er regelmäßig Medikamente nehmen, damit er keine Schmerzen und Krämpfe bekam. Er hasste es immer noch und Meg musste ihn regelmäßig daran erinnern. Das war inzwischen eine Art Ritual geworden.  
"Ähm...", machte er und rieb verlegen sein Ohrläppchen. Meg lachte. "Dachte ich es mir doch. Los, oder willst du in der Oper Krämpfe kriegen?" Grienend ging er in die Küche.  
Das Telefon im Flur klingelte und Ben hörte, dass Meg den Hörer abnahm.  
"Fraser?", meldete sie sich mit fragendem Ton. Lächelnd dachte Ben darüber nach, dass sie tatsächlich mit seinem Namen antwortete. Auch wenn sie nun elf Jahre verheiratet waren, es war für ihn immer noch etwas Besonderes.  
Er schluckte seine Medizin und ging hinaus in den Flur. Meg stand an dem kleinen Telefontisch und starrte vor sich hin.  
"Wer war das, Schatz ?", wollte Ben wissen, aber seine Frau antwortete nicht. Sie war wie versteinert. "Meg?", Ben wurde ängstlich, "ist was mit den Kindern?" Immer noch keine Antwort. Er nahm sie bei den Oberarmen. Der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht jagte ihm Angst ein. "Margaret!", sagte er fest, "Erzähl mir, was passiert ist!" Langsam kam wieder Leben in ihr Gesicht. Sie sah ihn an. Ihre Augen waren dunkel und leer. "Das war mein Vater , sagte sie tonlos, "meine Mutter ist tot."

Meg hatte, seit sie mit Ben verheiratet war, nur einmal Kontakt mit ihrer Mutter gehabt, was in einem Desaster geendet hatte. Meg war damals mit Robert schwanger gewesen und hatte Ben nach Toronto begleitet, wo er im Sunnybrook Hospital operiert werden sollte.  
Ben hatte sie überredet, ihre Mutter zu besuchen und sie hatte zugestimmt. Natürlich gab es Streit mit ihrer Mutter, das war zu erwarten.  
Mrs. Thatcher hatte es nicht akzeptiert, dass ihre Tochter "nur" einen Constable geheiratet hatte und nun auch noch ein Kind von ihm bekam.  
Mrs. Thatcher hatte nach der Trennung von ihrem Mann massive psychische Probleme gehabt,die sie in die Alkoholsucht getrieben hatten.  
Meg, damals noch ein Teenager, hatte versucht ihr zu helfen aber es gelang ihr nicht.  
Mit fünfzehn Jahren zog sie dann zu ihrer Tante Anne und ihrem Onkel William, der ein hohes Tier in der RCMP war.  
In Ottawa, wo sie lebten, fühlte Meg sich wohl und es war keine Frage, dass sie ebenfalls in die RCMP eintrat.  
Mit ihrer Mutter hatte sie nur sporadisch Kontakt. Ihr Vater zog mit seiner viel jüngeren Freundin auf die Bahamas und heiratete dort.  
Meg war zur Hochzeit eingeladen gewesen und verstand sich mit der neuen Frau ihres Vaters ganz gut.  
Vielleicht, weil Priscilla etwa in ihrem Alter war? Megs Schwester Amanda war schon vor Jahren nach Europa gegangen und lebte mit ihrem Mann und ihren beiden Kindern in London.  
Nachdem Meg und Ben Mrs. Thatchers Anwesen verlassen hatten, war Mag emotional so aufgewühlt gewesen, dass sie in der darauffolgenden Nacht beinahe ihr Kind verloren hatte.  
Seitdem hatte sie keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihrer Mutter gehabt. 

Robert und Caroline wussten zwar, dass sie eine Großmutter in Toronto haben, interessierten sich aber nicht dafür, da sie sie nie kennengelernt hatten. Sie hatten Grandma Vecchio und das war ihnen genug.  
Mrs. Thatcher zeigte ja nicht mal Interesse für ihre Tochter, wie sollte sie da an ihren Enkelkindern interessiert sein?  
Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, die englische Lady zu spielen und Gesellschaften für Leute zu geben, die sie als ihre Freunde betrachtete, die aber heimlich hinter ihrem Rücken redeten.  
Jeder in der Gegend wusste, dass sie nie ihr Haus verließ, ihr Anwesen mit zwölf Zimmern, einem Park, einem Diener und einigen Hausangestellten, die regelmäßig wechselten, weil niemand auf lange Sicht mit der exzentrischen alten Dame zurechtkam. Nur ihr Butler Miles blieb ihr treu. Er war es wohl auch, der sie gefunden hatte.  
Sie war gestorben, wie sie gelebt hatte, einsam und stolz.

"Meg…." Ben wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er nahm sie einfach in den Arm.  
Meg fühlte nichts. Sie wusste nicht, was sie fühlen sollte.  
Gut, Elizabeth Thatcher war ihre Mutter gewesen, rein biologisch, aber eine Mutter war sie nie. Nicht für sie und nicht für ihre Schwester Amanda.  
Meg erinnerte sich daran, dass sie in ihrer Kindheit von Kindermädchen aufgezogen wurde. Amanda, die sechs Jahre älter war, ging beizeiten ihre eigenen Wege. Sie war stark und Meg bewunderte ihre ältere Schwester.  
Megs Lieblingskindermädchen war Polly gewesen, ein fröhliches, junges Ding. Sie liebte Meg und Meg liebte sie.  
Oft hatte sie heimlich so getan, als wäre Polly ihre Mutter.  
Doch irgendwann war Polly fort und dafür kam eine strenge, ältere Gouvernante.  
Mrs. Moreau, eine Französin mit einem furchtbaren Akzent. Meg konnte sie nicht leiden.  
Megs Vater war ständig auf Reisen und ihre Mutter war mit ihren Charité-Veranstaltungen und Teegesellschaften beschäftigt und so war Meg oft mit der Gouvernante allein.  
Megs Schwester Amanda ging nach dem College nach Europa und kam nicht mehr zurück.  
Meg fühlte sich im Stich gelassen. Sie begann zu malen. Oft nahm sie ihr Malzeug und schlich sich aus dem Haus. Im Park entdeckte sie viele Motive, die sie malen wollte. Und sie freundete sich mit Alfred, dem Gärtner an.  
Er hatte einen Sohn, John, der etwa in Megs Alter war. Sie verbrachte viele Stunden im Haus des Gärtners. Und mit John.  
Als Mrs. Moreau dahinter kam, petzte sie es Mrs. Thatcher und die verbot ihrer Tochter, Kontakt mit dem Gärtner und vor allem mit dessen Sohn zu haben.  
Sie dachte sogar daran, Alfred zu entlassen, aber gutes Personal war schwer zu finden und Alfred war ein Spitzen-Gärtner. Alle bewunderten den Thatcher-Park.  
Mrs. Moreau entdeckte Megs künstlerisches Talent und redete mit ihrer Mutter darüber. Die schickte das Mädchen dann auf ein Internat mit Schwerpunkt Kunst. Meg gefiel es dort ganz gut. Ihrer Mutter auch, konnte sie so doch das Kind vom Gärtnerjungen fernhalten.  
Dann kam die Trennung der Eltern. Auch für Meg ein Schock. Ihre Mutter begann zu trinken und sich zurückzuziehen und Meg fühlte sich hilflos.

"Hey", sagte Ben und holte Meg aus ihren Gedanken. "Oh, Ben…", flüsterte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
Draußen hupte das Taxi.  
"Ich werde das Taxi wegschicken und im "Cooper's Hawk" anrufen. Lass uns den Abend zu Hause verbringen," schlug Ben vor, aber Meg schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein, Ben. Es ist unser Hochzeitstag und ich habe mich seit Wochen auf diesen Abend gefreut. Das lasse ich mir von niemandem kaputt machen, auch nicht von ihr. Typisch!"  
"Bist du sicher?", vergewisserte er sich.  
"Ja, komm!" Sie nahm ihren Mantel und stürmte aus dem Haus.  
Im Taxi hielt Ben die ganze Zeit ihre Hand. "Alles okay?", fragte er leise. Sie seufzte. "Weißt du, Ben, sie hatte schon immer ein Talent dafür, mir meine Träume zu zerstören. Natürlich musste sie an einem Tag sterben, der mir wichtig ist."  
Trotz allem musste Ben lächeln. "Liebste Meg," sagte er sanft, "leider können wir uns den Tag, an dem wir sterben, nicht aussuchen." "Ich weiß nicht recht," erwiderte sie, "ich glaube SIE konnte das. Jetzt werde ich jedes Jahr am schönsten Tag meines Lebens daran erinnert werden."  
Ben zog sie an sich und küsste ihre Schläfe. "Meine Mutter starb zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten," erzählte er, "und ich war erst sechs Jahre alt. Diese Weihnachten war das schlimmste in meinem Leben. Deine Mutter hat das nicht absichtlich getan,glaube mir."  
"Dad sagte, ihr Herz war schwach. Und dann dieser jahrelange Alkoholkonsum. Sie ist einfach eingeschlafen. Na, wenigstens was."  
Sie hielten vor dem Opernhaus. Ben bezahlte den Taxifahrer und hielt Meg die Tür auf. "Noch können wir umkehren", schlug er vor, aber Meg wollte nicht.  
Sie versuchte, die Oper zu genießen, aber es fiel ihr schwer. Als sie elf Jahre alt war, hatten ihre Eltern sie mit in die Oper genommen um ihr die klassische Musik näher zu bringen. Ihr hatte es gefallen, auch wenn sie damals noch nicht alles verstand. Aber am meisten gefiel ihr, dass ihre Mutter in diesem Moment glücklich zu sein schien. Sie lächelte die ganze Zeit und schlug vor, nach der Oper etwas essen zu gehen. Auf dem Weg zum Restaurant sang sie die ganze Zeit. Meg hatte nicht gewusst, was für eine schöne Stimme ihre Mutter hatte. 

Im Restaurant wurden sie an ihren Tisch geführt. Sie nahmen Platz und Meg begann, die Karte zu studieren. Ben studierte Meg.  
"Weißt du…", sie sah ihn an und lächelte traurig, "meine Mutter war eine begnadete Sängerin. Aber sie hat ihr Talent nie genutzt." Ben lächelte zurück. "Du hast sie trotz allem geliebt", sagte er und es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Meg zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie hat es einem nicht gerade leicht gemacht, sie zu lieben", antwortete sie.  
Der Kellner kam an den Tisch, zündete die Kerze an, die in der Mitte stand und nahm ihre Bestellung auf.  
Als er wieder gegangen war, fragte Ben: "Wie sollen wir es den Kindern sagen? Sie haben ihre Großmutter ja nie kennengelernt." Nun, darüber hatte Meg noch gar nicht nachgedacht.  
Ma Vecchio war ihren Kindern mehr eine Großmutter, als Elizabeth Thatcher. Die hatte nie nach ihren Enkelkindern gefragt. Sie hatte es nie verwunden, dass ihre begabte Tochter "nur" einen Constable geheiratet hatte.  
Das hatte Meg damals sehr verletzt. Natürlich hatte sie ihren Kindern erzählt, dass sie noch eine Großmutter in Toronto haben und die beiden wollten auch wissen, warum sie sie nie besuchten. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, ihnen die Situation kindgerecht zu erklären, aber Ben mit seinem diplomatischen Geschick kriegte es hin.  
Meg nahm seine Hand und lächelte ihn an. "Lass uns später darüber nachdenken, ja? Ich möchte unseren Hochzeitstag genießen."

Nach dem Essen schlug Meg vor, noch ein wenig spazieren zu gehen.  
"Bist du sicher?", fragte Ben. "Ja", antwortete sie und er willigte ein.  
Sie gingen am Michigansee entlang und Ben nahm Megs Hand. Es war ein stiller Sommerabend. Die Geräusche der Großstadt schienen weit weg zu sein.  
Meg seufzte.  
"Alles okay?", fragte Ben besorgt. "Ja", erwiderte Meg leise, "sofern unter solchen Umständen alles okay sein kann."  
"Es tut mir leid, dass dieser Tag für dich verdorben ist", meinte Ben.  
Meg blieb stehen, zog ihn an sich und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Ein Tag, den ich mit dir verbringen darf, kann gar nicht verdorben werden", sagte sie zärtlich, "Ich liebe dich, Ben."

Zu Hause angekommen, spürte Meg, wie müde und erschöpft sie war, dabei hatte sie für Ben doch noch eine Überraschung geplant. Er liebte es, mit ihr Sex in der Wanne zu haben, aber jetzt war sie zu müde dafür und es tat ihr leid.  
Ben half ihr aus dem Mantel und sagte: "Lass uns schlafen gehen, Meg, morgen ist ein neuer Tag. Meine Großmutter sagte immer: "Der Morgen ist klüger als der Abend.""  
Sie lächelte ihn an. "Eigentlich hatte ich für uns einen Abend in der Wanne geplant."  
Er grinste. "Ich würde es lieben, aber ich denke, du bist viel zu erschöpft dafür. Lass es uns später nachholen. Gehen wir lieber schlafen."  
"Aber es ist unser Hochzeitstag", protestierte sie schwach, war aber insgeheim froh, dass Ben ihr entgegenkam. "Na, wennschon", meinte er und küsste sie. 

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Ben auf und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte, bis ihm klar wurde, dass Meg neben ihm weinte. Wortlos nahm er sie in den Arm und streichelte ihr Haar.  
Als das Schluchzen nachließ, flüsterte sie: "Danke."  
"Erzähl' mir von ihr", sagte Ben leise. Meg kicherte freudlos. "Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Du hast sie ja kennengelernt und sie hat dich förmlich aus ihrem Haus geworfen."  
"Aber sie war deine Mutter, Meg", meinte Ben zärtlich, "und jemand, der so eine wundervolle Tochter aufgezogen hat, kann nicht grundsätzlich schlecht sein."  
"Ach, Ben", seufzte Meg und lächelte in die Dunkelheit. "Du hast sie geliebt, das weiß ich", sagte Ben, "denn wenn ich eins gelernt habe, dann, dass man nur von Menschen verletzt werden kann, die man liebt. Und sie hat dich auch geliebt, glaube mir."  
"Das kannst du nicht wissen", antwortete Meg fast schon ein bisschen aggressiv."  
"Doch, das kann ich", meinte Ben leise, "Sie konnte es dir nur nicht zeigen."  
"Unsinn", protestierte Meg und klang ein wenig enttäuscht.  
Ben wollte sie trösten, aber sie wusste es besser.  
"Kein Unsinn", widersprach Ben, "so etwas gibt's. Ich hatte so einen Vater."  
"Oh…", machte Meg. Natürlich. Daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht.  
"Das ist etwas anderes", erwiderte sie.  
"Ist es das?" Ben ließ die Frage im Raum stehen. Meg dachte darüber nach. Vielleicht hatte er Recht?  
"Sie war eine starke Frau", sagte sie dann, "und stolz." Ben antwortete lächelnd: "Wie ihre Tochter."  
Er spürte, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Nein. Amanda ist wie sie. Ich bin eher wie mein Vater."  
"Margaret Anne Thatcher", sagte Ben fest, "du bist die stärkste, stolzeste und hartnäckigste Frau, die ich je getroffen habe. Und ich meine das nicht als Kritik. Ohne dich wäre ich jetzt nicht hier. Wahrscheinlich nicht mal mehr am Leben, das weißt du."  
Sie kicherte. "Und das wäre echt schade, du Freak."  
"Möchtest du nach Toronto fahren?", lenkte er ab. Darüber hatte sie noch nicht nachgedacht.  
"Ich weiß nicht", meinte sie unsicher, "auf der einen Seite wäre es schön, meinen Vater und meine Schwester samt Anhang wiederzusehen. Aber auf der anderen Seite...nun, dieses Haus birgt zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen."  
Er nahm sie in den Arm, gab ihr einen Kuss und sagte: "Und ganz sicher auch ein paar gute, davon bin ich überzeugt." "Möglich. Lass uns morgen darüber reden, ja?" "Gut. Gute Nacht, Meg."  
"Ben?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Schlaf mit mir."  
"Was?"  
"Schlaf mit mir."  
"O...kay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg entscheidet sich, nach Toronto zu fahren, um an der Beerdigung ihrer Mutter teilzunehmen und den Nachlass zu regeln.  
> Ben will sie begleiten und die Kinder sollen derweil bei den Vecchios bleiben, was der altklugen Caroline so gar nicht behagt.  
> Nun versuchen die Eltern, ihrem Nachwuchs zu erklären, warum sie ihre Großmutter nie kennengelernt haben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weil es nun doch eine Handvoll Leser gibt, poste ich hier das zweite Kapiel der Geschichte.  
> Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu langweilig. Über ein Review oder Kudos freue ich mich sehr.  
> Viel Spaß!

Als Meg aufwachte, war es schon spät. Ben war schon auf. Sie gähnte herzhaft, setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Dann stand sie auf, zog ihren weißen Frottee-Bademantel an und ging in die Küche, wo es nach Kaffee, Eiern mit Speck und Pfannkuchen duftete.  
Zum Glück war Diefenbaker mit den Kindern bei den Vecchios geblieben, sonst hätte ihn der Duft wohl ganz wild gemacht. Ben stand in Jogginghose und Unterhemd am Herd und buk Pfannkuchen. Er war barfuß, wie immer. Seit seiner Operation hatte er Probleme mit seinem Bein und sagte immer, barfuß hätte er mehr Gefühl im Bein und fühlte sich mehr "geerdet".  
Meg musste lächeln, als sie daran dachte.  
"Guten Morgen, schöne Frau, hatten Sie eine geruhsame Nacht?", sagte er spielerisch, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
Meg wunderte sich immer wieder aufs Neue, wie er wissen konnte, dass sie da war.  
"Ja, danke", antwortete sie auf die gleiche Art, "wie könnte ich nicht? Hatte ich doch den besten Sex aller Zeiten mit dem wunderbarsten Mann der Welt."  
Lachend drehte Ben sich um und stellte schwungvoll den Teller mit den Pfannkuchen auf den Tisch.  
"Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du nicht immer Superman reinlassen sollst, während ich schlafe?"  
Sie grinste. "Versuchst du gerade witzig zu sein, Fraser?" Er lachte auf. "Setz dich, Margaret, das Frühstück ist fertig." Er schob ihr den Stuhl zurecht und als sie saß, schenkte er ihr Kaffee ein. Er wusste, sie brauchte ihren Morgenkaffee, der ihre Lebensgeister weckte.  
Meg studierte das opulente Mahl. Ein riesiger Berg Pfannkuchen, eine große Schüssel Rührei mit Schinken, Tomaten, Paprika, Toast, Butter, Marmelade, Ahornsirup, Obstsalat, Kaffee für sie und Milch für Ben. Kopfschüttelnd sah sie ihren Mann an. "Willst du eine Armee verköstigen, Benton?" Er lachte. "Nein, nur eine hungrige Ehefrau, die letzte Nacht Sex mit Superman hatte."  
"Blödmann", sagte sie und stimmte in sein Lachen ein. Im Moment fühlte sich alles so normal an und sie vergaß für einen Augenblick was passiert war. 

Nach dem Frühstück räumten sie gemeinsam die Küche auf und wuschen das Geschirr. Dann ging Meg ins Bad, um zu duschen. Während das angenehm warme Wasser über ihren Körper rann, ließ sie die letzten Stunden noch einmal Revue passieren. Sie war so froh, dass sie Ben hatte. Er gab ihr Halt und akzeptierte jede ihrer Entscheidungen.  
Nun, ihre Entscheidung darüber, ob sie nach Toronto zur Beerdigung ihrer Mutter fuhr, stand von Anfang an fest. Ja, sie würde fahren. Und sie wollte, dass Ben mitkam. Ob sie die Kinder mitnehmen wollte, wusste sie noch nicht. Schließlich hatte ihre Großmutter ihnen nie die Chance gegeben, sie kennenzulernen. Sie beschloss, mit Ben darüber zu reden.  
Während sie im Bad war, nahm Ben das Telefon und rief bei den Vecchios an. Er erreichte Ray. Heute war Sonntag und Ray hatte ein freies Wochenende.  
"Hallo, Benny!", rief Ray gut gelaunt, "Wie läuft's? Hattet ihr einen schönen Hochzeitstag? Willst du deinen Nachwuchs zurück?"  
"Ähm, ja, es war okay. Ray, darf ich dich um was bitten?"  
"Klar, Fraser, immer raus damit!"  
"Könnten die Kinder noch eine Weile bei euch bleiben? Meg hat gestern einen Anruf bekommen. Ihre Mutter ist gestorben."  
"Das tut mir leid, Benny", antwortete Ray.  
"Naja, die beiden hatten kaum Kontakt. Meg ist bei ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel aufgewachsen. Dennoch, wir müssen einiges besprechen und da wäre es nicht hilfreich, wenn die Kinder dabei wären."  
"Verständlich. Weißt du was, Benny, ich werde die beiden in die hohe Kunst des Basketballspiels einführen und du rufst wieder an, wenn du sie zurück haben willst, okay?"  
Ben lachte. "Danke, Ray."  
"Benny?"  
"Ja, Ray?"  
"Hast du sie gekannt?"  
"Wen?"  
"Deine Schwiegermutter. Ich erinnere mich nicht, sie auf deiner Hochzeit getroffen zu haben."  
"Meg und Meg ich haben sie einmal besucht. Damals in Toronto, vor meiner Operation. Sie konnte mich nicht leiden."

Meg kam aus dem Badezimmer, als Ben gerade den Hörer auflegte.  
"Wer war das?", fragte sie, trat hinter ihren Mann und legte die Arme um ihn.  
"Ray", antwortete er, "ich habe ihn gebeten, die Kinder noch ein wenig länger zu behalten. Er weiß Bescheid. Ich hoffe, das ist okay für dich. Wir müssen jetzt einige Dinge klären und ein paar Entscheidungen treffen."  
"Ja, das müssen wir, Ben", stimmte sie zu. 

Sie saßen auf der Terrasse und genossen die Sonnenstrahlen. Meg hing ihren Gedanken nach. Sie war froh darüber, dass Ben ihr Zeit ließ, sie nicht drängte. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und seufzte. Er streichelte ihr Haar.  
Instinktiv wusste er, dass sie jetzt mehr Zuneigung brauchte als sonst.  
Sie war immer eine starke, unabhängige Frau gewesen, was ihm sehr imponiert hatte, doch nun war er glücklich, weil er für sie da sein konnte.  
"Ben",sagte sie leise, "ich denke, ich werde nach Toronto fahren. Und es wäre schön, wenn du mich begleiten würdest."  
Er spielte mit ihren Haaren. "Selbstverständlich, meine Meg", stimmte er zu, "aber was machen wir mit den Kindern? Nehmen wir sie mit?"  
Meg dachte eine Weile darüber nach.  
Dann sagte sie: "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Ben. Sie sind ja noch sehr jung und haben ihre Großeltern nie kennenlernen können. Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen das lieber nicht zumuten."  
"Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht, meine Meg, wie immer", antwortete er und lachte leise, "aber du kennst ja unser Pünktchen. Er würde gern mehr über deine Kindheit und Jugend erfahren wollen."  
"Ja, und das Haus würde ihm gefallen", stimmte Meg zu, "aber ich denke, ich werde genug mit mir selbst zu tun haben. Versteh' mich nicht falsch, das mag vielleicht egoistisch klingen, aber ich werde nicht die Kraft haben, noch auf zwei Kinder aufzupassen. Und ich werde dich brauchen, Ben."  
Er gab ihr einen Kuss und sagte: "Ich werde mit Ma reden. Sie nimmt die beiden sicher für die Zeit, wo wir in Toronto sind. Was ist mit deinem Vater? Möchte er dabei sein?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, aber Amanda, meine Schwester, wird kommen."

Ben rief die Kinder ins Wohnzimmer und als sie erscheinen, sagte er: "Setzt euch, Kinder, eure Mum und ich haben euch was mitzuteilen."  
Als die beiden ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen, hatte er plötzlich keine Ahnung mehr, wie er ihnen die Sache erklären sollte. Es würden Fragen aufwerfen.  
Hilflos sah er seine Frau an, dich die lächelte beruhigend.  
'Meine starke Meg', dachte er liebevoll.  
Pünktchen sah seine Eltern besorgt und ängstlich an. Er hatte so eine Vorahnung, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert sein musste, während seine Schwester die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und schmollend die Unterlippe vor schob, genau wie Ben, wenn er mit etwas nicht einverstanden war.  
"Wir haben nichts gemacht!", verteidigte sie sich vorsorglich.  
Ben lächelte.  
Dann sagte Meg: "Also, Kinder, ihr wisst ja, dass ihr noch Großeltern habt, die ihr nicht kennt. Euer Großvater hat gestern angerufen und mir gesagt, dass eure Großmutter gestorben ist. Nun wollen euer Dad und ich für ein paar Tage nach Toronto fahren, wo sie gelebt hat, um ein paar Dinge zu regeln. Ihr bleibt solange bei den Vecchios. Tante Frannie wird euch zur Schule fahren und abholen und Grandma wird sich um euch kümmern."

"Ich will mit!", rief Caroline, "Ich war noch nie in Toronto."  
Ben, der am Fenster gestanden hatte, ging zu ihr hinüber, setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie auf den Schoß.  
"Das geht leider nicht, Prinzessin", sagte er liebevoll, "eure Mum und ich müssen uns um langweilige Erwachsenendinge kümmern."  
"Und wir würden dabei stören", meinte das Kind altklug.  
"Natürlich nicht", wehrte Ben ab, "aber wir würden keine Zeit für euch haben und ihr müsst doch zur Schule."  
Caroline legte ihrem Vater die Arme um den Nacken, sah ihn mit dem Dackelblick an, dem er normalerweise nicht widerstehen konnte und schmeichelte: "Daddy, wenn unsere Großmutter gestorben ist, dann kriegen wir bestimmt frei."  
"Caroline!", sagte Meg mahnend, "Ihr geht zu den Vecchios und gut."  
Pünktchen verdrehte die Augen. Seine Schwester war manchmal so nervig.  
"Mom?", fragte er, "Warum haben wir unsere Großeltern nie kennengelernt?"  
Ja, diese Art von Fragen hatte Meg erwartet, aber die Kinder waren zu jung, die Wahrheit zu verstehen.  
Hilflos blickte sie zu Ben hinüber. Sie wusste, wenn jemand eine diplomatische Antwort fand, dann er. 

"Nun", begann Ben, kam aber auch nicht weiter. Es war nicht einfach, einem Neunjährigen und einer altklugen Siebenjährigen die Wahrheit kindgerecht zu erklären. Schwindeln wollte er aber auch nicht.  
Er sah hinüber zu seiner Frau und die nickte unmerklich. 'Sag ihnen die Wahrheit', sollte das bedeuten.  
"Wisst ihr, Kinder", versuchte er es erneut, es gibt eben nicht nur körperliche Krankheiten, wie einen kaputten Rücken und ein lahmes Bein…" Meg grinste.  
"Wie bei dir", ergänzte Caroline.  
"Genau", bestätigte Ben, "wie bei mir. Es gibt auch Krankheiten, die man nicht sehen kann und diese nennt man psychische Krankheiten."  
"War Großmutter verrückt?", fragte Caroline mit großen Augen.  
"Caro!", rief ihr Bruder entsetzt. Ben lächelte nachsichtig. "Nein, Prinzessin, eure Großmutter war nicht verrückt, wie du es nennst. Sie war...einsam. Und krank. Sie hatte Depressionen, das ist eine Krankheit, die einen nicht glücklich sein lässt. Und sie trank zuviel Alkohol, was schädlich für Körper und Geist ist. Sie hatte einen schwierigen Charakter, wisst ihr? Und sie konnte nicht lieben."  
"Das ist traurig", meinte Caroline und kuschelte sich an ihren Dad.  
"Ja, das ist es", bestätigte Ben, "und deshalb ist eure Mum bei ihrem Onkel und ihrer Tante aufgewachsen. Und als euer Großvater sich von eurer Großmutter trennte, konnte diese das nicht verkraften und zog sich zurück.  
Sie wollte nicht, dass eure Mum mich heiratet, weil ich damals "nur" ein Constable war und eure Mum ein Inspector, also einen viel höheren Rang hatte. Solche Dinge waren für eure Großmutter wichtiger als Liebe und Zuneigung. Als ich sie kennenlernte, damals in Toronto, bevor ich operiert wurde, warst du, Pünktchen, schon unterwegs. Eure Großmutter konnte nicht akzeptieren, dass eure Mum ein Kind von einem einfachen Constable erwartet und stritt sich deswegen mit ihr.  
Daraufhin entschieden wir, nicht mehr mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten. Nachdem Robert geboren war, schrieb eure Mum ihr einen Brief und teilte ihr mit, dass sie eine Großmutter war. Nun, sie war ja bereits Großmutter von Tante Amanda, die ihr ja kennt. Eure Mum schrieb, sie könne ihren Enkel jederzeit kennenlernen, aber es kam nie eine Antwort. Also beließen wir es dabei.  
Ja, und nun ist sie nicht mehr da und eure Mum.und ich werden nach Toronto fahren und ein paar Dinge regeln. Das wird nicht leicht für eure Mum und ich werde ihr, so gut es geht, helfen.  
Aber wir sind auch auf eure Hilfe angewiesen und das geht nur, wenn ihr brav seid und keinen Ärger macht. Das gilt vor allem für dich, Caroline. Mum und ich brauchen deine Unterstützung. Können wir auf euch zählen?"  
"Ja", sagte Caroline leise und Pünktchen nickte.  
"Dad?", fragte das Mädchen dann. Irgendetwas schien sie zu bedrücken.  
"Ja, Prinzessin?" "Also wusste Großmutter gar nicht, dass es mich gibt?" Ben sah Meg an und die antwortete: "Sie wollte es nicht wissen, Kind."  
Caroline dachte einen Augenblick nach, dann sagte sie: "Naja, macht ja nichts, ich hab ja Grandma Vecchio und Tante Frannie und die lieben mich." Damit war es für sie erledigt.

Ben lag bereits im Bett, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und beobachtete seine Frau, wie sie am Frisiertisch saß, sich die Haare kämmte und Gesicht und Hände eincremte.  
Er liebte es, ihr dabei zuzusehen. Es war so etwas wie ein Ritual geworden und Ben brauchte feste Rituale in seinem Leben, das immer nur aus Umherziehen bestanden hatte. Erst als er Meg kennenlernte und sie heirateten und Kinder bekamen, hatte er das Gefühl, endlich angekommen zu sein, ein Zuhause gefunden zu haben und dafür war er unendlich dankbar.  
"Starrst du mich etwa an?", fragte Meg lächelnd. "Nein", antwortete Ben,. "ich betrachte dich. Etwas Furchtbares starrt man an, Kunst betrachtet man."  
Auch das gehörte zu ihrem Ritual, jeden Abend.  
Dann zog Meg ihren Morgenmantel aus, hing ihn über die Stuhllehne und schlüpfte zu Ben ins Bett.  
"Hast du deine Medikamente genommen?", wollte sie wissen und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
Ben nahm sie in den Arm und sagte: "Du riechst gut, meine Meg." Dann küsste er ihr aufs Haar.  
"Ben!", warnte sie. "Ja, habe ich", stöhnte er. Er hasste es immer noch, darauf angewiesen zu sein, obwohl es nun schon so lange her war. Sie gab sich damit zufrieden.  
"Schlaf jetzt", sagte Meg dann, "morgen ist der große Tag."  
Das klang etwas sarkastisch. Sie hatten die Kinder am Nachmittag zu den Vecchios gebracht, wo sie die nächsten Tage bleiben würden.  
Ma Vecchio hatte sich gefreut, dass ihre Wahlenkel eine Weile bei ihnen leben würden. Die Kinder ihrer Tochter Maria waren schon älter und gingen ihrer eigenen Wege. Toni jr. studierte, Angelo ging inzwischen aufs College und Sophia lebte mit den Eltern ihres Freundes und kam nur noch gelegentlich nach Hause. So war Ma Vecchio froh, dass sie noch Kinder hatte, um die sie sich kümmern konnte. 

Morgen also würden Meg und Ben nach Toronto fahren, zur Beerdigung von Megs Mutter und der Nachlassverwaltung.  
Die Thatchers hatten schon immer Geld gehabt und so würde auch Meg finanziell oder auch materiell etwas zustehen.  
Allerdings war sie nicht sicher, ob sie das überhaupt wollte.  
Als Kind hatte sie die schönsten Kleider und tollsten Spielsachen gehabt, aber an Liebe und Zuneigung hatte es gefehlt. Ihr Vater war Geschäftsmann und viel unterwegs und ihr Mutter war so damit beschäftigt, die englische Lady zu spielen, mit Charité-Veranstaltungen, Kaffeekränzchen und anderen Dingen für einen guten Zweck, dass sie vergessen zu haben schien, dass sie Kinder hatte.  
Megs Schwester Amanda, die sechs Jahre älter war, schien gut damit zurechtzukommen, aber Meg hatte es zu schaffen gemacht.  
Und nun fürchtete sie sich davor, in die Vergangenheit zurückzukehren, aber sie wusste, sie musste es tun. Auch, um endlich mit ihrer Vergangenheit abzuschließen. Das würde nicht leicht werden, aber sie hatte ja Ben an ihrer Seite und das gab ihr Halt.  
"Ben?"  
"Hmmm…"  
"Schläfst du?"  
"Hm…"  
"Ich habe Angst."  
Ben zog sie an sich.  
"Ich weiß, meine Meg, aber du bist nicht alleine. Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein, das verspreche ich dir."  
Meg gab ihm einen Kuss und sagte liebevoll: "Ich weiß, Liebling. Und dafür bin ich dir unendlich dankbar. Ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, Benton Fraser an meiner Seite zu haben. Ich liebe dich, Ben."  
Er strich ihr zärtlich übers Haar und lächelte. "Ich liebe dich auch. Jetzt schlaf. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag. Gute Nacht, Meg."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ich nach einer kleinen Schulterverletzung Probleme mit dem Tippen hatte, musste ich einen Tag aussetzen.  
> Ich kann euch nicht versprechen, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen täglich updaten kann, da ich ab morgen wieder arbeiten darf.  
> Aber ich versuche es.
> 
> Und nun viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

Als Ben am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war es noch dunkel. Er wusste nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte. Der Wecker jedenfalls nicht. Dann bemerkte er, dass Meg nicht mehr neben ihm lag. Er schaltete die Nachttischlampe ein und sah auf die Uhr. Fünf, also noch zwei Stunden Zeit bis zum Aufstehen.   
Doch wo war Meg?  
Vielleicht war sie nur mal kurz ins Bad gegangen?   
Ben wartete fünf Minuten, aber als sie dann immer noch nicht zurück war, stand er auf um nachzusehen.   
Er fand sie im Morgenmantel auf der Terrasse. Sie stand am Geländer und blickte zum Himmel, der sternenklar war, auch wenn durch die Lichtverschmutzung der Großstadt nicht so viele Sterne zu sehen waren wie in Bens nördlicher Heimat. Die Nacht war warm und der Großstadtlärm, der auch nachts nicht abriss, klang weit entfernt.   
"Meg?", fragte Ben leise, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, "Alles in Ordnung?" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte, aber im Mondlicht konnte er sehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Wortlos ging er zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie begann zu schluchzen.   
Endlich durfte sie sich fallen lassen, durfte schwach sein, in den Armen des Mannes, den sie mehr liebte als ihr Leben und dem sie bedingungslos vertraute. All die Jahre hatte sie versucht stark zu sein. Seit ihrem dreizehnten Lebensjahr, als ihre Eltern sich trennten und ihre anfing zu trinken.   
Damals begann sie die Starke zu sein, aber sie war sich nicht bewusst, dass sie allein war, es nicht schaffen konnte.   
Ihre Schwester lebte damals schon lange im Internat und hatte gerade ein Studium begonnen.   
Und so war der Teenager auf sich allein gestellt.  
Anfangs hatte sie ihren Vater gehasst, weil er einfach gegangen war, aber als sie älter wurde, verzieh sie ihm. Selbst als er Jahre später wieder heiratete, eine Frau, die kaum älter als sie selbst war, verstand sie das. Es war sein Leben und es ging sie nichts mehr an.   
Mehr als zwei Jahre versuchte der Teenager, ihre Mutter vom Trinken abzuhalten, aber es gelang nicht. Mit fünfzehn Jahren gab sie es auf und lief von zu Hause weg. Sie wollte zu ihrer Schwester.  
Doch Amanda machte ihr klar, dass sie sich nicht um sie kümmern konnte. Sie hatte ihr Studium bald beendet und außerdem einen festen Freund, mit dem sie nach England gehen wollte, sobald sie beide ihr Studium abgeschlossen hatten. Sie wollten heiraten und Kinder haben, da störte eine Halbwüchsige nur.   
Natürlich sagte Amanda das nicht wörtlich, doch Meg spürte, was sie meinte.   
Trotzdem setzte Amanda sich für sie ein und telefonierte mit Onkel William, dem Bruder ihres Vaters, der ein hohes Tier bei der RCMP in Ottawa war. Er und Tante Anne waren Megs Paten.   
Sie willigten ein, die Fünfzehnjährige zu sich zu nehmen. Ihrer Mutter war es wohl egal. Sie gab Meg das Gefühl, dass sie ganz froh war, dass der aufmüpfige Teenager aus dem Haus war und so zog Meg nach Ottawa.   
Ihr Onkel weckte auch ihr Interesse an der RCMP und so entschied sie sich, ein Mountie zu werden. Tante Anne war ihr mehr eine Mutter als Elisabeth jemals gewesen war.   
Meg war sehr ehrgeizig und nun, da sie wieder Halt im Leben gefunden hatte, strengte sie sich richtig an. Onkel und Tante sollten nicht bereuen, dass sie sie aufgenommen hatten. Sie schloss das College als Beste ihres Jahrgangs ab.   
Tante Anne wollte immer, dass sie Kunst studierte, da sie ganz gut malen konnte und auch ein Auge für Fotografie hatte. Auch ihre Lehrer bestärkten sie darin.   
Also spendierten ihre Verwandten ihr ein Kunststudium in Paris, aber nach zwei Semestern fing sie an, sich zu langweilen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie in der Künstlerwelt fehl am Platz war. Sie war nicht extravagant genug, um mithalten zu können.   
So ging sie, zur Enttäuschung ihrer Tante und zur Freude ihres Onkels, zurück nach Ottawa und schrieb sich bei der RCMP ein. Tante Anne verzieh ihr, wollte sie dich nur, dass das Mädchen glücklich war.   
Und auch, wenn ihr Onkel ihr den Weg geebnet hätte, lehnte sie das kategorisch ab. Sie wollte es allein schaffen und das tat sie dann auch.   
Heute wusste sie, dass das die beste Entscheidung ihres Lebens gewesen ist, sonst hätte sie Ben Fraser nie kennengelernt, der mindestens genauso ein schweres Erbe angetreten hatte als sie selbst, denn sein Vater, Sgt. Robert Fraser war genau so eine Legende in der RCMP wie ihr Onkel William Thatcher. Aber genau wie sie, wollte Ben es allein schaffen. Sie waren Seelenverwandte und es hatte lang gedauert, bis sie sich das eingestehen konnten. Der Fluch starker Persönlichkeiten.   
Doch nun lag sie in den Armen ihres Seelenverwandten und durfte schwach sein, weil er stark für sie beide war und es fühlte sich gut an. 

Auf dem Weg zum Flughafen war Meg sehr schweigsam. Ben akzeptierte das und drängte sie nicht. Als sie dann im Flugzeug saßen, sagte sie: "Nun gibt es kein Zurück mehr." Ben zog sie an sich. "Hättest du denn ein Zurück gewollt?" "Nein", meinte sie, "es ist gut, dass ich endlich meine Vergangenheit aufarbeiten kann. Und dass du bei mir bist."   
Nun sah Meg nach vorn. Sicher würde sie ihre Schwester wiedersehen, das hatte Amanda ja angekündigt. Ob ihr Vater, sowie Onkel und Tante kommen würden, wusste sie nicht. Doch dass Amanda da sein würde beruhigte sie etwas und ein bisschen freute sie sich darauf, auch wenn der Anlass ein trauriger war. 

Es regnete, als sie den Flughafen verließen, trotzdem atmete Meg tief durch. Toronto, die Stadt in der sie die ersten fünfzehn Jahre ihres Lebens verbracht hatte, bevor sie zu Onkel und Tante nach Ottawa gezogen war. Das letzte Mal, dass sie hier gewesen war, war jetzt fast zehn Jahre her. Damals hatte sie die meiste Zeit ihres Aufenthaltes in Sunnybrook verbracht, an der Seite ihres kranken Mannes.   
"Meg? Alles okay?" Ben klang besorgt. Sie lächelte ihn an. "Ja, Liebling. Ich musste nur an unseren letzten Aufenthalt hier denken." Ben legte den Arm um sie und erwiderte: "Erinnere mich nur nicht daran! Es war die schlimmste Zeit meines Lebens." "Damals war Pünktchen schon unterwegs", meinte Meg versonnen. "Stimmt. Und das hat mir meinen Lebensmut zurückgegeben. Lange her. Komm, meine Meg, nehmen wir ein Taxi und fahren zum Hotel."   
Meg wollte nicht auf dem "Anwesen" ihrer Mutter wohnen, obwohl es dort auch zwei Gästehäuser und genügend Zimmer gab. Sie wollte noch nicht mit ihrer Vergangenheit konfrontiert werden, fühlte sich noch nicht bereit dazu. 

Als sie ihr Zimmer im Hotel bezogen, ließ Ben sich erschöpft aufs Bett fallen, verschränkte die Hände hinter den Kopf und schloss die Augen.  
Meg kam aus dem Badezimmer zurück, wo sie ihre Toilettenartikel verstaut hatte und sah ihn an. Er sah mitgenommen aus und um seinen Mund war ein schmerzhafter Zug.   
"Ben?", fragte sie besorgt, "Alles in Ordnung?" Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie an. "Ja", antwortete er lächelnd, "mir geht's gut. Ich bin nur etwas müde."   
Dann kramte sie in einer der Taschen, holte ein Glas Wasser aus dem Bad und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante.   
"Hier, nimm." Sie reichte ihm das Glas Wasser und zwei Schmerztabletten. Stirnrunzelnd sah er sie an. "Aber…", begann er. Meg unterbrach ihn: "Schon gut, Ben. Wir wissen doch beide, dass du es brauchst, also nimm es. Und dann ruhen wir uns ein wenig aus, bevor wir mit dem Unausweichlichen konfrontiert werden." Ben akzeptierte. 

Meg wurde vom Klingeln des Telefons geweckt. Zuerst war sie irritiert, wusste sie doch nicht gleich, wo sie war, aber das dauerte nur wenige Sekunden. Sie musste ziemlich fest geschlafen haben. Ben neben ihr schnarchte leise.  
Sie nahm den Hörer ab. "Margaret Fraser", meldete sie sich.   
"Hey, Nutmeg! Warum wohnst du in einem Hotel? War trotzdem nicht schwer, dich zu finden!"   
"Amy!" Meg freute sich, die Stimme ihrer Schwester zu hören, da störte es sie auch nicht, dass diese sie mit dem Spitznamen aus Kindheitstagen ansprach, der eigentlich Muskatnuss bedeutete, aber ebenso als "verrückte Meg" gedeutet werden konnte.   
Neben ihr bewegte sich Ben und stöhnte leise. "Amy, wie geht's dir?", fragte Meg fast flüsternd, um Ben nicht zu wecken.   
"Warum flüsterst du?", lachte ihre Amanda, "Darf da jemand nicht wissen, dass du mit deiner Schwester telefonierst?"   
"Unsinn!", Meg sah zu Ben hinüber, "Mein Mann schläft nur und ich will ihn nicht wecken."   
"Oho! Hast du ihn etwa kaputt gespielt?" Amanda war schon immer die lautere, direktere der beiden Schwestern gewesen. Wo Meg eher schüchtern und verschämt reagiert hatte, platzte Amy mit ihren Gedanken und Ansichten direkt heraus und brachte sie oft in Verlegenheit.   
"Quatsch! Es geht ihm nicht so gut." Plötzlich wurde Amy ernst. "Tut mir leid, kleine Schwester", sagte sie entschuldigend, "ist es was Ernstes?"   
Meg spürte die Besorgnis in den Worten ihrer Schwester. "Nein", meinte sie beruhigend, "es war nur ein anstrengender Tag für ihn. Sein Rücken macht ihm etwas Probleme, das ist alles."   
"Okay, dann lass ihn schlafen. Ich hole dich in einer halben Stunde ab."  
"Amy?" "Ja?" "Ich bin noch nicht soweit. Ich möchte noch nicht zu Moms Haus, kannst du das verstehen?"   
Für einen Augenblick war es still, dann sagte Amanda: "Natürlich, Nutmeg. Lass uns irgendwo einen Kaffee trinken gehen. Nur wir beide, ja?"   
Meg war einverstanden. "Gut. In dreißig Minuten."   
Sie zog sich an und schrieb für Ben eine Notiz, damit er sich keine Sorgen machen musste, wenn er aufwachte.   
Dann nahm sie ihre Handtasche und ging hinunter in die Lobby, wo sie auf ihre Schwester wartete.   
Der Regen hatte aufgehört und die Sonne lugte durch die Wolken. Sogleich sah die Stadt ihrer Kindheit freundlicher aus. 

"Meg!" Amanda stürmte auf sie zu. Sie hatte sie zuerst gesehen. Meg legte die Zeitschrift weg, in der sie geblättert hatte und stand auf.   
"Amy!" Die beiden Schwestern fielen sich in die Arme.   
Dann schob Amy ihre jüngere Schwester eine Armlänge von sich weg und musterte sie. "Gut siehst du aus", meinte sie, "das Leben als Ehefrau und Mutter scheint dir gut zu tun." Meg lächelte. "Ja, ich bin immer noch so glücklich wie am ersten Tag", antwortete sie, "Du siehst auch gut aus, Amy. Wie geht es Neil und den Kindern? Was macht London?"   
Amy lachte. "Es geht allen bestens. Neil konnte nicht mitkommen, er hat zu tun und die Kinder sind in einem Alter, wo sie ihre eigenen Wege gehen, aber ich soll dich grüßen. Nun, und London ist eben London. Es regnet oft. Scheint ja hier nicht anders zu sein, aber jetzt hat es aufgehört und die Sonne kommt raus, also los, lass uns spazieren gehen und irgendwo einen Kaffee trinken."   
"Ja, gut", stimmte Meg zu, auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, dass Amanda ihr etwas verschwieg, "einen Kaffee kann ich jetzt gebrauchen. Ich freue mich, dass du da bist, Amy." 

Die beiden Thatcher-Schwestern saßen in einem kleinen Straßencafé. Es war inzwischen Nachmittag geworden.   
"Wie geht's dir in Chicago?", fragte Amy ihre jüngere Schwester, "Hast du kein Heimweh?"   
Meg trank einen Schluck Kaffee und antworte: "Ich habe mich eingelebt. Wir haben ein schönes Haus, das sogar mit einem Treppenlift ausgestattet ist, den Ben heute noch manchmal benutzt, wenn er einen schlechten Tag hat. Die Kinder haben ihre Freunde und ihre Schulen und wir haben die Vecchios. Du hast Ray ja kennengelernt. Seine Mutter ist Robert und Caroline mehr eine Großmutter als…" Sie sprach nicht zu Ende, aber Amy wusste auch so, was sie meinte.  
Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, wechselte Meg das Thema.  
"Ben hat manchmal Heimweh", sagte sie, "Er ist ja im Norden zuhause, wie du weißt. Manchmal redet er davon, dorthin zurückzukehren, wenn die Kinder groß und wir beide pensioniert sind."  
"Und du?", wollte Amy wissen, "Würdest du Großstadtpflanze denn dort leben können?" Meg zuckte die Schultern. "Ich würde es versuchen, wenn es Ben glücklich macht, aber es gibt dort im Umkreis von hundert Kilometern keine medizinische Versorgung und solange er...na, du weißt ja."  
Sie hatte traurig geklungen und das tat Amy leid. "Gibt es denn eine Chance, dass er wieder ganz gesund wird?", fragte sie.  
Meg seufzte. "Eine Chance gibt es immer, das hat Dad immer gesagt, erinnerst du dich? Weißt du, ob er auch kommt?"   
Amy zuckte die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, hab nicht mit ihm gesprochen." "Nanu?", wunderte Meg sich, "Wo du doch seine Lieblingstochter bist."   
"Unsinn!" Amy schien plötzlich aufgebracht. "Amy?" Meg war besorgt. Was war zwischen ihrer Schwester und ihrem Vater vorgefallen?   
Amy legte einen Geldschein auf den Tisch und stand auf. "Lass uns später darüber reden, Nutmeg. Komm, gehen wir shoppen."  
Meg wunderte sich mal wieder, wie schnell ihre Schwester die Stimmung wechseln konnte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ich momentan beruflich sehr eingespannt bin, schaffe ich es leider nicht, regelmäßig upzudaten.  
> Aber ich tue was ich kann.  
> Möglicherweise ist dieses Kapitel etwas kürzer als gewohnt, aber zumindest geht es weiter. ;)  
> Viel Spaß!

Ben wachte auf und sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Oh je! Er hatte tatsächlich drei Stunden geschlafen. Doch wo war Meg? Sie lag nicht mehr neben ihm.   
"Meg?", rief er, erhielt aber keine Antwort.   
Er stand auf und fand auf dem kleinen, runden Tisch neben dem Fenster ihre Notiz:

"Lieber Ben!", las er, "Meine Schwester hat mich aufgespürt. Wir haben uns zum Kaffee getroffen. Schlaf dich aus und mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich liebe dich. Meg"  
Na schön.   
Nun bemerkte er, wie hungrig er war, also beschloss er, ein wenig spazieren zu gehen, um die verkrampften Muskeln zu lockern das nd unterwegs etwas zu essen. Meg würde schon wieder auftauchen, schließlich war sie eine starke, unabhängige Frau. Außerdem war ihre Schwester bei ihr. 

"Du hast mir noch nicht erzählt, warum du mit Dad keinen Kontakt hast, Amy", sagte Meg, als sie das Einkaufszentrum verließen.   
"Ist auch nicht so wichtig", wiegelte Amy ab. Meg wunderte sich über Amys Verhalten, war ihre Schwester doch immer Daddys Liebling gewesen.   
"Komm schon", drängte sie, "schließlich sind wir Schwestern."   
Amy war stehen geblieben und sah Meg mit einem Blick an, den die noch nie zuvor bei ihrer Schwester gesehen hatte.   
"Amy? Alles okay?", fragte Meg besorg.  
"Vergiss es, Meg. Ist nicht mehr wichtig."   
"Hat es was mit Priscilla zu tun?", wollte Meg wissen. Ihre ältere Schwester war nie mit der neuen Frau ihres Vaters,die sogar jünger war als sie selbst, einverstanden gewesen. Deswegen war sie auch nicht zur Hochzeit gekommen.   
Doch bevor Amy antworten konnte, klingelte Megs Telefon.   
"Entschuldige", sagte sie und fummelte das Handy aus der Tasche.   
"Hallo?"  
"Meg?"  
"Ben! Wie geht's dir?"  
"Bestens. Ich bin etwas spazieren gegangen und habe unterwegs was gegessen. Wo bist du?"  
Meg lachte.   
"Ich bin mit Amanda unterwegs. Wir waren Kaffee trinken und shoppen. Weißt du, Liebling, es tut gut, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Ich bin bald zurück, okay?"  
"Ja, gut. Ich vermisse dich. Grüß Amanda von mir."  
"Mach ich. Ich liebe dich."  
"Ich dich auch."

Sie legte auf und sah ihre Schwester entschuldigend an.   
"Das war Ben", sagte sie, "ich soll dich grüßen."  
"Danke", antwortete Amy, "geht's ihm besser?"   
"Ja, er war nur erschöpft. Wo waren wir? Ach ja, du und Dad…"  
Amy seufzte. "Komm", sagte sie und zog Mag mit sich, zu einem Eiswagen.   
Sie holten sich Eis und setzten sich auf eine Bank.   
"Bens Lieblingseis", sagte Meg, "das mit den Schokoladenstückchen. Weißt du, damals, als er in Sunnybrook war, konnte er nicht genug davon bekommen." Sie lächelte bei dieser Erinnerung.  
Amy seufzte.   
"Was ist?", fragte Meg.   
"Es muss schön sein, wenn da nach all den Jahren noch so viel Liebe ist", antwortete Amy.  
"Oh ja! Ben ist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. Was ist mit dir und Neil?"   
"Wir lassen uns scheiden", platzte Amy ohne Vorwarnung heraus, "und schuld ist Dad!"  
"Was?!" Vor Schreck hätte Meg beinahe ihr Eis fallengelassen.   
Amy hatte plötzlich Tränen in den Augen.   
"Dieser verdammte Bastard!", schluchzte sie und Meg war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Neil oder Dad meinte.   
"Meine Güte, Amy! Was ist passiert?" Meg war erschüttert. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, und ihre Schwester und deren Ehemann seien das ultimative Traumpaar, waren sie doch schon seit dem College zusammen.   
Sie hatten sich in London ein Leben aufgebaut, hatten ein wunderschönes Haus, zwei hübsche, gesunde Kinder und eine eigene Firma. Irgendwas mit Computertechnik, Meg kannte sich da nicht so aus, aber Neil hatte gemeint, das hätte Zukunft. Und so war es wohl auch. Sie konnten sehr gut davon leben.  
Also was war passiert?   
"Hat Neil eine andere?", wollte Meg wissen, doch das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Wenn sie mit Amy telefonierte, was selten genug vorkam, beschwerte die sich immer, dass ihr Mann so viel arbeitete.   
Amy lachte freudlos. "Wenn es das nur wäre…"   
"Was dann?"   
"Er hat die Firma verkauft. Und unser Herr Vater hat ihn dazu überredet. Wir sollen zu ihm auf die Bahamas ziehen und Neil soll für ihn arbeiten. Als Manager. Und ich soll das brave Frauchen spielen, das ständig Charité-Partys gibt, aber ich will nicht so sein wie Mom!   
Das kann er gern mit seiner Priscilla machen, aber nicht mit mir! Und weißt du was das Schlimmste ist? Er nimmt Nigel mit. Mr. Joseph Thatcher nimmt mir nicht nur meinen Mann weg, sondern auch meinen Sohn! Er hat ihm einen lukrativen Job versprochen. Nigel hat gerade erst sein Studium beendet."  
Meg war sprachlos.   
"Mensch, Amy", sagte sie dann, "hast du nicht auch Anteile an der Firma? Kann denn Neil so einfach verkaufen, ohne dein Einverständnis?"   
"Eigentlich nicht", meinte Amy, "aber unser Herr Vater und mein Ehemann haben mich aufs Kreuz gelegt und mir mein Mitspracherecht durch eine ganz gemeine Finte entzogen. Als Neil mich damit konfrontierte, war der Deal bereits abgewickelt, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Er hat mich einfach vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt. Ich habe mir einen Anwalt genommen, aber außer einer Abfindung konnte der nichts für mich herausschlagen. Nun, die Abfindung ist äußerst großzügig und ich werde eine ganze Weile davon leben können, aber dennoch…"   
"Das gibt's doch nicht!", platzte Meg heraus.   
"Leider doch", entgegnete Amy.   
"Und Nigel? Will er denn für seinen Großvater arbeiten?"   
Amy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Warum denn nicht? Er ist erwachsen und das Angebot ist verlockend. Und dann auf den Bahamas… Ich habe Neil gesagt, wenn er das tut, lasse ich mich scheiden und weißt du was er geantwortet hat?"   
Meg schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Dann tu das, wenn du meinst, dass es das Richtige sei, aber von mir siehst du keinen Cent. Du hast schon genug für die Firma kassiert."  
"Oh Gott, Amy!", rief Meg entsetzt.  
"Tja", machte Amy, "das ist aus der großen Liebe geworden. Ich meine, wir hatten schon länger Meinungsverschiedenheiten, ja, auch Streit. Meistens ging es um die Firma. Dabei haben wir uns immer bemüht, beruflich und privat zu trennen, aber als die Kinder groß waren, klappte das nicht mehr so gut. Dann erfuhr ich, dass Neil mit Joseph Thatcher Geschäfte machte, mit denen ich, gelinde gesagt, nicht einverstanden war. Diese Geschäfte waren nicht ganz koscher und ich habe mich immer bemüht, unsere Firma rein zu halten. Nicht, dass es komplett illegal war, was die beiden da machten, aber es bewegte sich in einer Grauzone. Als ich Neil zu Rede stellte, offenbarte er mir, dass er die Firma bereits verkauft hatte und auf die Bahamas ziehen wollte. Und ich sollte mitkommen. Alles war bereits entschieden. Nein, Meg. Nicht mit mir! Wenn Nigel will, soll soll er mitgehen, auch auf die Gefahr, dass ich meinen Sohn nie wiedersehen werde, aber für ihn könnte das eine Chance sein. Hannah ist auf einem Schweizer Elite-Internat, für das ihr Großvater zahlt und es gefällt ihr dort. Sie war schon immer sehr selbstbewusst und unabhängig, sie wird ihren Weg gehen. Weißt du,sie erinnert mich an dich, als du in ihrem Alter warst."  
"Und was wird aus dir?", wollte Meg wissen. Amy lächelte.   
"Keine Ahnung. Ich denke, ich bleibe erstmal in London und regle ein paar Dinge. Und sehe, was für mich im Leben übrig bleibt, schließlich bin ich nicht mehr die Jüngste. Vielleicht setze ich mich irgendwo zur Ruhe? Leisten kann ich es mir ja."   
Sie lachte,aber es klang nicht fröhlich. Und Meg wurde einmal mehr klar, dass Geld allein nicht glücklich machte. Ihre Schwester war jetzt zweiundfünfzig Jahre alt und plötzlich zerbrach ihr ganzes Leben in Stücke. Meg hatte sie immer ein wenig für ihr perfektes Leben beneidet, aber jetzt tat sie ihr leid.   
"Komm mit nach Chicago", schlug sie vor, "dort wird sich sicher etwas finden und wir sind zusammen."   
"Nun", meinte Amy, "Chicago ist nicht gerade der Ort, wo ich meinen Ruhestand verbringen möchte,aber mal sehen. Jetzt lass uns zurück zum Hotel fahren, sonst gibt dein Ben noch eine Vermisstenanzeige auf." Sie lachte und klang schon wieder etwas fröhlicher.   
Meg stimmte in ihr Lachen ein.   
"Oh,da kennst du Ben aber schlecht", erwiderte sie, "der würde die ganze Stadt auf den Kopf stellen, um mich zu finden. Und er würde mich funden, darauf kannst du wetten."   
Amy lächelte. "Du bist zu beneiden, Nutmeg, weißt du das? Du hast das perfekte Leben."   
Merkwürdig, dachte Meg, vor einem Augenblick hatte ich noch gedacht, dass es umgekehrt war.   
"Naja", meinte sie, "so perfekt ist es auch wieder nicht. Ben und ich streiten auch ab und zu, doch statt mir Widerworte zu geben, läuft er weg. Das macht mich wahnsinnig. Aber wir versöhnen uns schnell wieder."   
"Oho!", rief Amy zweideutig. Meg tat pikiert. "Amanda! Was denkst du von mir?!"   
Lachend gingen sie zum Taxistand. Für einen Moment war die Welt wieder in Ordnung.


End file.
